Me and Jeremy's AIM CHAT about FANFICTION IDEAS!
by bobbetter
Summary: Warning. The epicness of this chat may scar you for life. Viewer discretion is advised. I just pulled random words and put it into this summary, RATED M FOR LANGUAGE. This is really funny or was at the time lol you may not have the same humor though xD
1. Chapter 1

**Lol okay.. this is just a really funny AIM conversation I had with one of my friends. We are not gay. We just like to joke alot and are kinda wierd.**

**I'm AZNisPolly, my friend Jeremy is EEmastuh. his fanfiction page is /u/1340389/xSightxxSightx if you want to read his story**

**Read and Review lol.**

**WARNING. MASSIVE CUSSING. MAJOR EPICNESS.**

EEmastuh returned at 6:20:03 PM.

EEmastuh (6:20:10 PM): Fag whatchu doing

AZNisPolly (6:20:22 PM): im tired

AZNisPolly (6:20:24 PM): havnt slept yet

EEmastuh (6:20:30 PM): LOL WOW

EEmastuh (6:20:30 PM): GG.

AZNisPolly (6:20:35 PM): lets see...

EEmastuh (6:20:37 PM): It's been over 12 hours since I talked to you

AZNisPolly (6:20:39 PM): 28 hours ive been awake

EEmastuh (6:20:42 PM): Jesus Christ

EEmastuh (6:20:49 PM): Btw you're on my top now

AZNisPolly (6:20:52 PM): lol nice

EEmastuh (6:21:07 PM): Bitch now write something about me on your myspace LOL

AZNisPolly (6:21:13 PM): o.o

AZNisPolly (6:21:17 PM): later

AZNisPolly (6:21:20 PM): laggy atm

EEmastuh (6:21:20 PM): NO YOU FAG

EEmastuh (6:21:23 PM): Takes you off top

AZNisPolly (6:22:00 PM): lol

AZNisPolly (6:22:07 PM): on fanfiction i posted a preview of the chapter

AZNisPolly (6:22:20 PM): 1 person likes the old one better

EEmastuh (6:22:26 PM): LOLOL

AZNisPolly (6:22:47 PM): another person, a really good writer of fanfics, reviewed that he cant wait to read the full chapter lol

AZNisPolly (6:22:58 PM): i have about 5500 words left

EEmastuh (6:23:06 PM): Well now that I look at my old fics

EEmastuh (6:23:08 PM): I realize

EEmastuh (6:23:09 PM): how SUCKY

EEmastuh (6:23:10 PM): it was.

EEmastuh (6:23:10 PM): :

AZNisPolly (6:23:15 PM): yep

AZNisPolly (6:23:25 PM): and thats waht makes u want to make them better!

AZNisPolly (6:23:28 PM): well for me at least

EEmastuh (6:23:28 PM): Yes

EEmastuh (6:23:30 PM): But

EEmastuh (6:23:31 PM): still

EEmastuh (6:24:06 PM): LOL THAT THING ON YOUR PROFILE

EEmastuh (6:24:09 PM): "KNIFE?"

EEmastuh (6:24:11 PM): "K, LOL"

EEmastuh (6:24:19 PM): AND THEN HE GETS HIS ASS SHOT ROFL

AZNisPolly (6:24:35 PM): thats been there FOREVER dude lol

EEmastuh (6:24:44 PM): I never looked at your whole profile so shush xD

AZNisPolly (6:25:00 PM): yeah its a bit extensive

AZNisPolly (6:25:16 PM): i need to update it and make it just like one page lol

AZNisPolly (6:25:19 PM): nice short and sweet

EEmastuh (6:25:21 PM): lol

EEmastuh (6:25:24 PM): like your penis

EEmastuh (6:25:26 PM): nice short and sweet

EEmastuh (6:25:27 PM): LOLOl

AZNisPolly (6:25:28 PM): nah like yours

AZNisPolly (6:25:30 PM): sucks

AZNisPolly (6:25:30 PM): yummy

EEmastuh (6:25:33 PM): Oo;;;

EEmastuh (6:25:34 PM): Runs

AZNisPolly (6:25:34 PM): ROFL

EEmastuh (6:25:57 PM): FAGGG TT

AZNisPolly (6:26:41 PM): so

AZNisPolly (6:26:45 PM): theres no shame in it. JUST BECAUSE I'M STRAIGHT YOU HAVE TO YELL AT ME!?

AZNisPolly (6:28:41 PM): how many peoples reviewed/seen your story anyways

EEmastuh (6:28:47 PM): LOL IDK

EEmastuh (6:28:49 PM): lemme check

AZNisPolly (6:28:50 PM): i dont even remember your plotline lol

EEmastuh (6:28:59 PM): There was basically none LOL

AZNisPolly (6:29:02 PM): lmao..

EEmastuh (6:29:08 PM): All the action was in the chapter I was making

EEmastuh (6:29:11 PM): and then I stopped LOL

AZNisPolly (6:29:14 PM): something about having have sharingan and byakugan?

EEmastuh (6:29:18 PM): Oh yeah

EEmastuh (6:29:21 PM): a combo of the two

AZNisPolly (6:29:27 PM): lol that would be wierd

AZNisPolly (6:29:52 PM): 180 degrees on one side of you and perfect vision with the ability to copy anything with the other

AZNisPolly (6:30:05 PM): kinda awkward

EEmastuh (6:30:43 PM): okay took me a while but

EEmastuh (6:30:49 PM): I'm in fanfiction xD

AZNisPolly (6:30:59 PM): roflcakes

EEmastuh (6:31:00 PM): WOW 24 reviews?

EEmastuh (6:31:00 PM): Oo

AZNisPolly (6:31:05 PM): O.o

AZNisPolly (6:31:15 PM): my original version has 19 reviews

AZNisPolly (6:31:17 PM): 1547 hits

AZNisPolly (6:31:20 PM): 13 faves

AZNisPolly (6:31:22 PM): 19 alerts

EEmastuh (6:31:40 PM): "omg thats so not cool u have to write more or i think im gonna die..."

EEmastuh (6:31:40 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:31:44 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:31:51 PM): duuuude you should rewrite yours too

AZNisPolly (6:31:54 PM): it would be so awesome

AZNisPolly (6:31:57 PM): cuz we both rewrite our stories

AZNisPolly (6:32:01 PM): and they become epic

EEmastuh (6:32:12 PM): Epic PHAILURE!!

EEmastuh (6:32:15 PM): Screen shakes

AZNisPolly (6:32:18 PM): ones narusaku (personally, i think you should try the Sasuke Tenten pairing for a kick)

AZNisPolly (6:32:22 PM): and ones NaruHina

AZNisPolly (6:32:27 PM): thats a time travel fic

AZNisPolly (6:32:30 PM): that has alot of flashbacks

AZNisPolly (6:32:30 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:32:35 PM): Fuck flashbacks

EEmastuh (6:32:35 PM): xx

EEmastuh (6:32:42 PM): I'd rather do a Bleach fanfic

EEmastuh (6:32:51 PM): OMG

EEmastuh (6:32:52 PM): THERE

EEmastuh (6:32:54 PM): BLEACH FANFIC

EEmastuh (6:32:54 PM): 3

AZNisPolly (6:33:06 PM): how about a naruto/bleach crossover

EEmastuh (6:33:10 PM): What the fuck

EEmastuh (6:33:14 PM): We already discussed this

EEmastuh (6:33:19 PM): I said if I was doing a crossover

EEmastuh (6:33:21 PM): it would be

AZNisPolly (6:33:22 PM): lol but some of there are actually really good

AZNisPolly (6:33:29 PM): them

EEmastuh (6:33:31 PM): POKEDIGIDRAGONYUGIBLEANARU!

AZNisPolly (6:33:43 PM): how about not lol

EEmastuh (6:33:45 PM): Yes

EEmastuh (6:33:48 PM): It's all about

EEmastuh (6:33:49 PM): Yugioh

AZNisPolly (6:33:53 PM): rofl dude

EEmastuh (6:33:54 PM): and then all the characters

EEmastuh (6:33:55 PM): are on cards

EEmastuh (6:33:56 PM): and shit

EEmastuh (6:34:00 PM): and then they're like

EEmastuh (6:34:01 PM): I SUMMON

AZNisPolly (6:34:01 PM): could u imagine pokemon in the naruto world

EEmastuh (6:34:05 PM): GOKU LEVEL 4!

AZNisPolly (6:34:07 PM): I CHOOSE YOU! KYUUBI!

AZNisPolly (6:34:09 PM): "OH SHIT!"

EEmastuh (6:34:11 PM): Oo

EEmastuh (6:34:12 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:34:22 PM): LOL And then throw a little DBZ in there

EEmastuh (6:34:25 PM): "GO, MASTER ROSHI!"

AZNisPolly (6:35:12 PM): Master Roshi: YUGIOHHH!! transforms GO BLUE EYES SHARINGAN ICHIGO UZUMAKI!

AZNisPolly (6:35:14 PM): Oo

EEmastuh (6:35:23 PM): oo

EEmastuh (6:35:24 PM): What

EEmastuh (6:35:25 PM): The Fack,

EEmastuh (6:35:29 PM): OH OH

EEmastuh (6:35:32 PM): AND GOKUS ALL LIKE

EEmastuh (6:35:48 PM): "KA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEE...BANKAI!"

AZNisPolly (6:35:59 PM): if we made a fanfic like that i think people would hate us

EEmastuh (6:36:00 PM): Fart

EEmastuh (6:36:03 PM): LOL yeah

EEmastuh (6:36:05 PM): Lets do it

LOLOL

AZNisPolly (6:36:10 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:36:19 PM): we need to add some sailormoon and powerpuff gives in there

AZNisPolly (6:36:22 PM): we just have to

EEmastuh (6:36:23 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:36:28 PM): and and

EEmastuh (6:36:29 PM): hmmm

AZNisPolly (6:36:37 PM): SPEEDRACERS

AZNisPolly (6:36:38 PM): OMFG

AZNisPolly (6:36:38 PM): LMFAO

EEmastuh (6:36:39 PM): oo

AZNisPolly (6:36:39 PM): JAHLKHFDSKLF

EEmastuh (6:36:40 PM): LOL FUCK NO

AZNisPolly (6:36:55 PM): omgggggg the epicness of the stupidity of the fanficiton!!

EEmastuh (6:36:55 PM): LOL SPONGEBOB

EEmastuh (6:36:57 PM): LOLOL

AZNisPolly (6:37:01 PM): LOLLLLLL

EEmastuh (6:37:05 PM): RANDOM ASS SPONGEBOB IN THERE

EEmastuh (6:37:08 PM): "I SUMMON SPONGEBOB!"

EEmastuh (6:37:21 PM): SCRUB THE FLOOR WITH HIM, GOKU!

EEmastuh (6:37:29 PM): SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB

AZNisPolly (6:37:42 PM): "leys go jellyfishing squidward!"

"IM FUCKING BUBBLES YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

EEmastuh (6:37:54 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:38:00 PM): Holy crap

EEmastuh (6:38:02 PM): I got

EEmastuh (6:38:06 PM): 7784 hits on my fic

EEmastuh (6:38:06 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:38:11 PM): lmao

AZNisPolly (6:38:14 PM): its cuz its narusaku

AZNisPolly (6:38:15 PM): whores

EEmastuh (6:38:18 PM): That's wow

EEmastuh (6:38:20 PM): --

AZNisPolly (6:38:22 PM): xD

EEmastuh (6:38:25 PM): I'm not continuing this shit

EEmastuh (6:38:29 PM): I can't do this lemon shit.

EEmastuh (6:38:31 PM): It's disgusting

EEmastuh (6:38:37 PM): People masturbate when they read it? LOL FUCK NO

AZNisPolly (6:38:39 PM): AND YOU WANTED ME TO DO A LEMON lol

EEmastuh (6:38:43 PM): Well

EEmastuh (6:38:47 PM): it'd be interesting.

EEmastuh (6:38:48 PM): O-o

AZNisPolly (6:38:51 PM): FUCK THAAATTT

AZNisPolly (6:38:56 PM): maybe some slight LIME later

AZNisPolly (6:38:59 PM): but not a full on lemon

AZNisPolly (6:38:59 PM): jsut

AZNisPolly (6:39:00 PM): no

EEmastuh (6:39:10 PM): --

EEmastuh (6:39:11 PM): Fag.

AZNisPolly (6:39:15 PM): bag

AZNisPolly (6:39:22 PM): FAG BAG

EEmastuh (6:39:32 PM): OMG

EEmastuh (6:39:37 PM): THEY UPDATED

EEmastuh (6:39:38 PM): FUCKING

EEmastuh (6:39:48 PM): THE PERSON I ADMIRE SINCE I LAST READ IT?!

EEmastuh (6:39:52 PM): THERES A CHAPTER 28!

AZNisPolly (6:39:55 PM): yes o.o

EEmastuh (6:39:58 PM): OMG READ

AZNisPolly (6:40:12 PM): i was planning on rereading that story because i loved the treehouse portion of it

EEmastuh (6:40:18 PM): Yeah

AZNisPolly (6:40:20 PM): OMG I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY

EEmastuh (6:40:21 PM): Tha was pimp.

EEmastuh (6:40:21 PM): oO

EEmastuh (6:40:25 PM): WTF IS AN EPIPHANY

EEmastuh (6:40:31 PM): I HATE EXTENSIVE VOCABULARY

AZNisPolly (6:40:43 PM): Naruto crossovered with bleach. crossovered with DBZ. cross overed with BUGS BUNNY

EEmastuh (6:40:59 PM): LOL WTF.

AZNisPolly (6:41:04 PM): epiphany is when u get a sudden jolt of an amazing idea lol

EEmastuh (6:41:11 PM): It's all like

EEmastuh (6:41:24 PM): "Shhh! It's wabbit hunting season...hit by kamehameha"

AZNisPolly (6:41:42 PM): "ehh... whats up doc?"

"FUCK YOU YOU STUPID RABBIT! GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" boom.

AZNisPolly (6:41:52 PM): "wTF DONT KILL THE RABBIT

AZNisPolly (6:41:56 PM): BANKAI!

AZNisPolly (6:42:02 PM): cero

AZNisPolly (6:42:28 PM): "YOU STUPID ANIMAL LOVER! desstructo disc! slice

AZNisPolly (6:42:33 PM): GAME SET

AZNisPolly (6:42:35 PM): KRILLIAN WINS

AZNisPolly (6:42:40 PM): "WHAT THE FUCK!"

EEmastuh (6:42:48 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:42:49 PM): THIS ISNT EVEN SUPER SMASH BROS

AZNisPolly (6:42:56 PM): and the end

AZNisPolly (6:43:00 PM): the most awesome story ever

EEmastuh (6:43:01 PM): DUDE OMG

EEmastuh (6:43:03 PM): EPIPHANY

EEmastuh (6:43:16 PM): jk.

EEmastuh (6:43:17 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:43:20 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:43:34 PM): you gotta admit dude my epiphany is awesome

EEmastuh (6:43:40 PM): Cough

EEmastuh (6:43:41 PM):

AZNisPolly (6:43:41 PM): just add in super smash bros in there at the end

EEmastuh (6:43:42 PM):

AZNisPolly (6:44:18 PM): DUDE IM TOTALLY DOING A MINI STORY LIKE THAT LOL!

EEmastuh (6:44:28 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:44:33 PM): actually

AZNisPolly (6:44:34 PM): fuck

AZNisPolly (6:44:45 PM): im goign to copy and paste this and MAKE it into a story

EEmastuh (6:44:51 PM): LUL

**The End. Review? LMFAO!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is part 2 of our little talk lol wait til you get to the end.. its so.. bad...

EEmastuh (6:44:59 PM): Gah this is boring.

EEmastuh (6:45:03 PM):

EEmastuh (6:45:05 PM): This sucks

EEmastuh (6:45:08 PM): SHichubi this

EEmastuh (6:45:10 PM): Shichubi that

EEmastuh (6:45:31 PM): Goes back looking for the lemon

AZNisPolly (6:45:59 PM): ... wow lol

EEmastuh (6:46:04 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:46:05 PM): I'm bored

AZNisPolly (6:49:39 PM): im uploading our chat as a story

EEmastuh (6:49:50 PM): LOL WHAT

AZNisPolly (6:49:54 PM): lol seriously

AZNisPolly (6:49:59 PM): its gonna be awesome to see the responses

EEmastuh (6:50:01 PM): WTFACK.

EEmastuh (6:50:01 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (6:50:58 PM): Doesn't it take like

EEmastuh (6:51:01 PM): a day for it to show up

EEmastuh (6:51:02 PM): --

AZNisPolly (6:51:08 PM): nope

AZNisPolly (6:51:09 PM): not anymore

EEmastuh (6:51:12 PM): how long

AZNisPolly (6:51:18 PM): took like 15 minutes

EEmastuh (6:51:22 PM): OMGNOWAI

AZNisPolly (6:51:22 PM): for my preview

EEmastuh (6:51:26 PM): Hungry

AZNisPolly (6:51:30 PM): uploading right now

EEmastuh (6:52:50 PM): Hungry

EEmastuh (6:52:52 PM): Brb

AZNisPolly (6:52:58 PM): my comp is lagging

EEmastuh (6:54:24 PM): back

EEmastuh (6:54:29 PM): eating candy

EEmastuh (6:54:31 PM): I LOVE WHOPPERS

EEmastuh (6:54:49 PM): "The original Malted Milk Balls"

EEmastuh (6:55:35 PM): DUDE ROFLLLL

EEmastuh (6:55:37 PM): LOLOLOLOL

EEmastuh (6:55:42 PM): IM LAUGHING AT THE REVIEW YOU GOT

EEmastuh (6:55:48 PM): I likes this! About time you started writing a story of your own, with the hundreds of stories in your favorites list and all...

EEmastuh (6:55:50 PM): LOLOLOL

EEmastuh (6:56:00 PM): LOLOLOL

AZNisPolly (6:56:58 PM): lmao

AZNisPolly (6:57:13 PM): alright just added the story

AZNisPolly (6:57:18 PM): lets see how long it takes to get up

EEmastuh (6:57:37 PM): THAT GUY IS SCARY

EEmastuh (6:57:39 PM): He's a guy

EEmastuh (6:57:40 PM): ...

AZNisPolly (6:57:43 PM): O.o

EEmastuh (6:57:48 PM): the one who commented you

EEmastuh (6:57:50 PM): he sounds too feminine

AZNisPolly (6:57:58 PM): lol maybe hes gay(if ur reading this dude, chill before you get mad at me lol we are just jokin around cuz we are so bored.)

AZNisPolly (6:59:12 PM): yeah its taking forever for it to show up

EEmastuh (6:59:12 PM): eating whoppers

AZNisPolly (6:59:18 PM): its been like 2 minutes

AZNisPolly (6:59:19 PM): COME ONN

EEmastuh (6:59:21 PM): DUDE ROFL

EEmastuh (6:59:23 PM): on myspac

EEmastuh (6:59:28 PM): my friends display name

EEmastuh (6:59:31 PM): is 8D

EEmastuh (6:59:36 PM): and then he just changed his name

EEmastuh (6:59:39 PM): to 8D

EEmastuh (6:59:42 PM): and his mood is horny

EEmastuh (6:59:42 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (6:59:50 PM): wooooooooooooow LOL

EEmastuh (7:00:04 PM): Who the fuck is this LOL

AZNisPolly (7:00:06 PM): hes 5 inches aparently o.o

AZNisPolly (7:00:19 PM): wtf how does 1 inch go to 5 inch lol

EEmastuh (7:00:22 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (7:00:23 PM): Idk

EEmastuh (7:00:26 PM): o it's Tyler Day

EEmastuh (7:00:27 PM): ...

AZNisPolly (7:00:47 PM): fucking story hurry the hell up

EEmastuh (7:01:02 PM): I lied

EEmastuh (7:01:05 PM): I HATE whoppers

EEmastuh (7:01:11 PM): I'm just eatng em cuz I have nothing else TT

AZNisPolly (7:01:14 PM): whoppers for the win man

EEmastuh (7:02:57 PM): Hmm

EEmastuh (7:03:00 PM): I'ma check out the bleach fix

EEmastuh (7:03:27 PM): LOL OMG I REMEMBER THAT CARTOON

EEmastuh (7:03:29 PM): BEYBLADE LOLOLO

EEmastuh (7:03:39 PM): I USED TO HAVE A BEYBLADE GAME XD

EEmastuh (7:03:42 PM): THOSE WERE AWESOME

AZNisPolly (7:04:34 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (7:04:39 PM): japanese have fucking metal beyblades

AZNisPolly (7:04:41 PM): god damn

EEmastuh (7:04:42 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (7:04:44 PM): DUDE OMFg

EEmastuh (7:04:47 PM): THIS IS SO RETARDED

EEmastuh (7:04:50 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:04:51 PM): LOL

AZNisPolly (7:04:53 PM): can u see this /secure/livepreview.php?storyid4323438&chapter1

EEmastuh (7:04:53 PM): SO FUCKING RETARDED

AZNisPolly (7:04:56 PM): OH

AZNisPolly (7:04:57 PM): MY

AZNisPolly (7:04:57 PM): GOD

AZNisPolly (7:04:58 PM): THE NAME

AZNisPolly (7:04:59 PM): IS JSUT

AZNisPolly (7:05:00 PM): NO

AZNisPolly (7:05:01 PM): FUCKING

AZNisPolly (7:05:02 PM): HELL

EEmastuh (7:05:02 PM): LOl

AZNisPolly (7:05:02 PM): WORSE

EEmastuh (7:05:03 PM): NO READ IT

AZNisPolly (7:05:05 PM): CROSSOVER

AZNisPolly (7:05:05 PM): EVER

EEmastuh (7:05:06 PM): ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE

EEmastuh (7:05:06 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

AZNisPolly (7:05:06 PM): FUCK

EEmastuh (7:05:06 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:07 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

AZNisPolly (7:05:07 PM): THAT

EEmastuh (7:05:08 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:09 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:09 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:09 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:09 PM): /s/4280232/1/Ichigomeetscodelyoko

EEmastuh (7:05:13 PM): LOOK AT HOW HE WRITES

EEmastuh (7:05:16 PM): LMFAO ITS LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD

AZNisPolly (7:05:17 PM): THAT IS THE MOST DEFINATE WORST CROSSOVER ANYONE CAN MAKE

EEmastuh (7:05:25 PM): FINE

EEmastuh (7:05:29 PM): ILL C/P IT

EEmastuh (7:05:31 PM): ITS SO

EEmastuh (7:05:32 PM): HORRIBLE

EEmastuh (7:05:33 PM): LOLO

AZNisPolly (7:05:35 PM): FUCCKERRR

EEmastuh (7:05:38 PM): School is so boring. complained Ichigo. I don't like it anymore than you do.Said Rukia. Finally its over.Said Ichigo.(Just then he saw some Kids walking dow the street there were 8 of the and by the look of thier clothes Ichigo could tell they from around there.) Hey you guys don't look like your from around here.Said Ichigo. That's because we're transfering from our old school because it burend down so what's your name?Asked Odd. Ichigo and what are your names?Asked Ichigo. I'm Odd and these are my friends Samatha,Ulrich,Sissi,William,Yumi,Jeremy and Ailita.Said Odd. Yeah whatever just stay out of my way.Said Ichigo. Okay.Said Odd

AZNisPolly (7:05:50 PM): THE POOR GRAMMAR

AZNisPolly (7:05:54 PM): THE POOR PUNCTUATIONS

EEmastuh (7:06:02 PM): LOLOLLO

AZNisPolly (7:06:02 PM): THE POOR CAPITALIZATIONS

AZNisPolly (7:06:03 PM): WHAT THE FUCK

AZNisPolly (7:06:07 PM): MY EYES ARE BLEEDING

AZNisPolly (7:06:11 PM): MY BRAIN IS CRYING

EEmastuh (7:06:13 PM): LOL IT HAS

AZNisPolly (7:06:13 PM): AND ITS BURNING

EEmastuh (7:06:20 PM): 7 CHAPTERS AND 1200 WORDS LMAO LMAO

EEmastuh (7:06:25 PM): ROFLLLL

AZNisPolly (7:06:33 PM): i should probably make this chapter 2 of our chat

AZNisPolly (7:06:35 PM): in fact

AZNisPolly (7:06:38 PM): i think i will lmfao

EEmastuh (7:06:39 PM): LOL.

AZNisPolly (7:06:43 PM): but dude seriously

AZNisPolly (7:06:49 PM): thats the most horrible crossover ever

AZNisPolly (7:07:04 PM): i wouldnt be surprised if an elementary schooler DID write that

AZNisPolly (7:08:40 PM): uhm

AZNisPolly (7:08:42 PM): PROBLEMMM

AZNisPolly (7:08:46 PM): A GIRLLLL WROTE THAT

AZNisPolly (7:08:49 PM): A FUCKIN GIRL WROTE THAT STORY

AZNisPolly (7:08:53 PM): WTF IS SHE SMOKING

EEmastuh (7:09:00 PM): LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOL

EEmastuh (7:09:03 PM): LLLLLLLLLOOOOOLLLLLLLll

AZNisPolly (7:09:07 PM): GIRLS ARE SUPPSOE TO BE GOOD AT WRITING!!

AZNisPolly (7:09:12 PM): DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE! DISGRACE!

EEmastuh (7:09:27 PM): Alright thats it

EEmastuh (7:09:32 PM): I'm making a bleach fic.

AZNisPolly (7:09:44 PM): it better have me in it as an OC

EEmastuh (7:09:49 PM): Wtf is OC LOL

AZNisPolly (7:09:54 PM): original character

EEmastuh (7:09:55 PM): Something character?

EEmastuh (7:09:55 PM): oo

EEmastuh (7:10:00 PM): I don't get it

EEmastuh (7:10:02 PM): --

AZNisPolly (7:10:07 PM): JUST DO IT U HOE

EEmastuh (7:10:13 PM): So I add you into the bleach world?

AZNisPolly (7:10:27 PM): sure, ill just be one of the lsot souls thats a pimp in the spirit world

EEmastuh (7:10:31 PM): No thanks.

AZNisPolly (7:10:31 PM): asian girls plawks?

EEmastuh (7:10:35 PM): What do you want your name to be

AZNisPolly (7:10:46 PM): fine then let me be one of the pills they take when they go into their spirit forms

EEmastuh (7:10:50 PM): NO

EEmastuh (7:10:52 PM): YOU WILL NOT BE A

AZNisPolly (7:10:53 PM): GRAWR

EEmastuh (7:10:54 PM): WHATEVER

EEmastuh (7:10:58 PM): Just tell me

EEmastuh (7:10:58 PM): --

EEmastuh (7:11:00 PM): What you want your name to be

AZNisPolly (7:11:00 PM): hmm

AZNisPolly (7:11:12 PM): something bleach-esque..

AZNisPolly (7:11:34 PM): how about Sum Ting Wong

EEmastuh (7:11:40 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (7:11:45 PM): No

AZNisPolly (7:11:55 PM): maaan i got nothing, u make up a name for me

AZNisPolly (7:11:59 PM): im too tired for this crap

EEmastuh (7:12:00 PM): how about

EEmastuh (7:12:11 PM): Engi Tankuro

EEmastuh (7:12:11 PM): oo

EEmastuh (7:12:13 PM): LOL Random idk

AZNisPolly (7:12:18 PM): O-o

AZNisPolly (7:13:02 PM): Hoshimaru Itake

AZNisPolly (7:13:11 PM): Itake Hoshimaru

AZNisPolly (7:13:13 PM): whatever

AZNisPolly (7:13:14 PM): i dont know

EEmastuh (7:13:24 PM): Itake Hoshimaru it is

AZNisPolly (7:13:26 PM): lol

AZNisPolly (7:13:34 PM): you better link me in your fic hoar

EEmastuh (7:13:38 PM): Btw

EEmastuh (7:13:41 PM): You're not an OG LOL

EEmastuh (7:13:45 PM): You're gonna be a bad guy

AZNisPolly (7:14:13 PM): FUCK! you better make me badass at least before i get my ass handed to me on a silver katana

EEmastuh (7:14:24 PM): LOL

EEmastuh (7:14:27 PM): Alright fine

Review? XD


End file.
